


The one that didn't get away

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry is desperate, Escort, First Time, Harrison is kind, Len is only one with sound mind, Loosing virginity, Multi, mick is crazy, prostitution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his parents death, Barry had to leave college to look after his brother. But when he got fired from his job he started prostitution to support both of them. Never in his life he thought his first client would be the famous Harrison Wells, his life time hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I thought it would be fun write an escort au. English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes.

"They fired me! And I've been looking for job for weeks but no such luck. That's it, I'm officially doomed." Barry yells in frustration in Len's room.

"If I don't get any job soon, I'd lose my apartment. We'd would have to move into streets. I have so many bills to pay!" Barry hides his face in his hands.  

Len gives him a sympathetic look. "Job's market is too tough today. Everyone's so overqualified now. You can't just get a descent job without connections." 

"Len, my rent is due for a month. The landlord has given me final notice. If I don't pay up within two days, he'd kick us out. It's the only one I could afford with my minimum wage. Now I can't even do that. I have a little brother to support. If I don't get some huge cash soon, the agency is gonna take him away too! " Barry was in deep water.

Ever since his parents died, Barry was looking after his little brother Bart. When he just entered college, his parents died in a car accident,  luckily his little brother Bart survived. He had to drop off college, search for a job to look after his brother, he didn't want to loose him in the system.  

Barry worked hard as a waiter, doing double shifts so that he could afford them both. Life was hard, but at least he had his brother with him. They were poor but not unhappy. 

With that job,  he was able to send Bart back to school. Now that he has been fired,  he doesn't know what to do. He tried for other places, but there's no vacancy.  

"Have you told Bart the news?" Leonard asks. "Not yet. I didn't want to put him under this pressure. I thought I would be able to manage a job soon. So I did not see the reason to tell him. The agency is going to pay another visit within next week. But of course we'd be homeless before than!" Barry starts to cry.  

Leonard would have offered his couch but that won't be  enough for both of them or satisfactory to the agency. He gives Barry a side hug.  

"I could lend you some money... " Barry stops Len before he could finish. "No,  Len. You have Lisa to look after too. I can't ask you of that." Len nods. Both of them falls into deep silence.  

Mick,  Len's best friend and room mate was watching them both with out interfering. But he suddenly spoke up, "Have you thought about whoring yourself out? " 

Barry was so surprised with shock that he could not talk for awhile. "Mick! " Len yells at him.  

"What?  He needs quick money, all of us are too poor to lend him some. And he's got a pretty face, like a model. I mean look at him! Man and woman would pay nice money to tap that ass. I have some connections with good agency. They even pays you in advance. I'd have done it myself but apparently I'm not pretty enough! Can you believe that? What a bunch of assholes!" 

"Ok, that's it!Get out you moron." Len throws a pillow at him. Mick lifts his hands up  in mock surrender and leaves the room.

"I'm sorry Barr, you know how Mick is. He is an idiot."Len apologizes  on Mick's behalf. 

"No,  it's alright. I understand. But given the situation, the idea does not seem so bad." Barry says slowly.  

"Barry, you can't be serious!" Len's eyes widens.  

"What more options do I have?!  It's not like money will magically land on my lap. And I can't afford to lose Bart. He's the only family I have! What would you do if it were for Lisa?" Barry starts crying again.  

Len sighs in defeat. His friend was right. He'd have done the same thing if it meant Lisa would be safe and close to him. He would not even hesitate.  

"So,  you're in?" Mick peeks his head from behind the door. It was obvious he didn't leave and was listening to everything.  

Len  rolls his eyes and glares at his idiot friend. But Mick intentionally ignores it and looks at Barry.  

Barry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.   "Yeah, I'm in." He gives his final word. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos and comments!   
> Enjoy the new chapter.

"Are you going on a date?" Bart asks his older brother who was repeatedly checking himself in the mirror.  

Barry looks back at the ten years old who is currently doing his homework. Bart was mature for his peers, well hardship in life makes you like this. But still too young and innocent, unaware of darkness in life.  

And Barry wants to keep it that way as long as he can. Barry has hopes and dreams for his little brother. He won't let Bart  end up like him. Not while he is alive.  

"Something like that." Barry nervously handcombs his damp hair. He just took a shower. He wanted to look his finest.

Apparently this client is a big deal. Barry has not been given a name yet. 

Anyway they were looking for someone less conspicuous but classy with a cute face, someone they could take in public. Barry being literally new to this job was perfect as not many people would know about him.

Mick was very excited, "You lucky hoe, first time in the job and lands a big whale." 

Barry didn't know how to react then.

Barry checks the time on his phone. He is waiting for Len. Barry didn't have a car and Len offered to be his ride. Barry was grateful for it.  

Truth to be said, he was very nervous. First time doing this kind of job... and the fact that he is also a virgin. Yes, he is a virgin.  

Barry was always busy with studies and after his parents death he was busy to earn lively hood. He didn't have time for romance. And he was only twenty one. So he thought he'd have time for that later.

Now it's too late. He's gonna lose it from a client now, who might not even care.  

Barry also didn't tell Len or Mick about it. He just didn't want to face more hustle. He bought a dildo from a store and practiced blowing it. Cause guess what, he haven't done it  either. And pretty sure the client would demand it.  

Barry was so red while practicing. He could not believe what he was doing!  

Before Barry could ponder more he hears the honk from Let's car.  

Barry checks himself one more time. "Ok,  Bart, I'll be out for a while, I will be late. There's meatball in the fridge. And my number is in your emergency call. If you need me don't hesitate to call. And You can also call Len or Mick. They'll come immediately... " 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go enjoy your date." Bart stops his older brother's blabbering with a wave of his hand.  

Barry smiles and kisses the top of Bart's head before closing the door.  

Len was waiting for him outside. "Ready? " He asks.  

"Yeah" Barry shortly answers. The ride was pretty quiet except for the music on the radio. Barry keeps looking through the window.  

Len whistled when they reached the destination. This whole neighborhood was quiet and those big houses were surrounded by high hedge wall for privacy. "I heard the client was rich, didn't know this much!" 

This makes Barry even more nervous. They were paying a lot of money. What if he can't satisfy them? He was totally inexperienced after all. Nobody calls a hooker to have a mediocre sex. Barry bites his lips. 

 "Are you OK? We could cancel it if you want, telling them you were sick." 

"No, no. It's ok. I'm fine." Barry opens the car door. Len grabs his hand.  

"I'll wait for you. Don't worry." 

"Oh, no. You don't have to. Bart might need you." 

"Ok, how about this?  I'll wait here for an hour. If the client turns out to be a abusive freak you'll press the panic button and I'll come to help you. If he is normal, just message me. And I'll be on my way and I'll come back after to pick you up." Barry nods his head with agreement. 

The automatic gate opens. Barry walks along the driveway, the house was surrounded by huge area. Barry also notices a tennis court. Must be a sporty person- Barry thinks.  

He is standing in front of the door now. Before he could press on the calling bell, the huge wooden door opens.  

"Hey." Says a soft soothing voice. Barry looks at the face. He recognizes the face immediately.Who would not?  

It was THE Harrison Wells. Founder and CEO of STAR lab and one of the most brilliant living mind. Not to mention most seeking bachelor in Central City. AND Barry's lifetime hero (and crush mind you).  

Barry was pretty sure he was gaping like a fish. " You're Harrison Wells?" Barry manages to squeak.  

The other guy looks amused. "Last time I checked, yes."  Barry's head was still in cloud. "Wow! I... Uhh... Wow!" He actually does not know what to say. 

He keeps looking at the man's blue eyes. Usually those eyes are guarded by a pair of glasses but without glasses they're even more mesmerizing. Not to mention the man looks more handsome in person. The pictures really don't do any justice. He is twice hotter in person.  

Barry's head was spinning a bit. He really hopes he doesn't pass out. That would be embarrassing and will be a unnecessary problem for both of them. And has no intention to be any of those in front his hero.  

"Aren't you going to come inside? " Harrison tilts his head a bit. "Wha...  Oh yes, yes. Of course!  Tha... Thank you." Barry enters the warm decorated room. "Can I have a glass of water, please? " Barry's voice feels dry.  

"Yes,  of course. Why don't you sit on the couch? I'll bring the water for you." Harrison smiles and Barry reddens up. 

 He was acting like a total fanboy when he should be professional. Barry scolds himself. 'Damn it Barry, don't act like a child. You're here to do a job. Act professional. ' 

Barry's heart was pounding in his ribcage. He takes out his phone and texts Len even though it hasn't been one hour yet. But Barry texts him anyway.  

After that he inhales a deep breath and waits for the scientist to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to set up the story first. Harrison will appear next chapter.


End file.
